Грядущие обновления
Список * Terraria 1.2 — июль, 2013 год. (?) * Terraria Phone — лето, 2013 год. * Terraria PSVita — лето, 2013 год. Terraria 1.2 :Список известных фактов об обновлении (на английском): terrariaonline.com. 24 января Redigit создал пост на Terraria Online, в котором сказал: «Позвольте мне выступить гипотетически. Я скажу, что рассматриваю идею обновления ПК-версии Террарии… В этом случае, если это произойдет, что бы вы хотели в нем увидеть?» Redigit стал получать очень большое количество разных идей, периодически комментируя понравившиеся ему. Позже он стал писать, что уже работает над обновлением, исправляет баги и т.д. Однако официального подтверждения нового обновления не было. Cписок известных нововведений 1.2 Предметы * Новый крюк. * Больше 400 новых предметов. * Больше применений для драгоценных камней. * Применение для ила. * Новая функция кристалла жизни. * Светящиеся кирпичи. * Провода разного цвета. * Новые ловушки (возможна огненная ловушка). * Новые виды сундуков, дверей, табличек, мебели. * Новые блоки зданий на летающем острове вместо кирпичей, по виду что-то вроде золотой земли/травы. * Блоки облаков и туч. * Новые растения для алхимии (или декорации). * Новые руды (возможны платина и вольфрам). * Грибные и кактусные блоки и фурнитура. * Песчаник. * Новые флаги. * Костер и маршмэллоу, которые можно на нём жарить. * Ледяные блоки. * Мины. * Ездовой единорог. * Кусты. * Сталагмиты и сталактиты в пещерах. * Маленькая и большая краска для блоков. * Кирпичная плита, блок. * Фейрверки, конфетти пушка, конфетти как боеприпасы. * Кисточка для покраски блоков, валик для покраски фоновой стены. * Радужная краска. * Радужный, переливающийся разными цветами, кирпич. При соприкосновении с водой делает ее цвет таким радужным, переливающимся. * Кухонная плита/плита для приготовления пищи. * Голова единорога и голова единорога на палке. * Изменяемые биомами объекты. * Статуи фонтанов, способные менять цвет воды в водоемах. Оружие и броня * Робы для магов. * Новые магические мечи: Beam Sword(Лучевой Меч) и Terra Blade(Клинок Земли). * Больше 5 новых единиц огнестрельного оружия (возможна Снайперская Винтовка * Клентаминатор (Clentaminator). По слухам, превращает искажение/освящение в нормальные биомы, притом Redigit сказал, что "Он делает немного больше, чем вы сказали". * Новые социальные предметы — больше 20 наборов. * 10–20 новых крыльев. * Пушки. * Новое оружие наподобие световых дисков.(?) * Щиты. * Новое оружие наподобие жуткого шипа.(?) * Кактусовая броня. * Грибное копье и топор с интересной особенностью. * Снежки. * Ледяной Лук. * Ракетницы с 4-мя типами боеприпасов, включая типы, способные разрушать блоки. * Пушка, стреляющая механическими пираньями. * "Flawery" - новое оружие на цепи, которое может еще и стрелять. Мир * Мох. * В космическом биоме никаких изменений не будет. * Водопады и лавопады. * Погода. * Сверхбольшой размер мира. * Изменения в искажении и святых землях. * Новые текстуры декораций. * Вода разного цвета, в разных биомах. * Гигантские деревья. * В каждом биоме разные горшки. * Доработан снежный (возможно теперь "ледяной") биом. * Ледяные сундуки. * Фруктовые деревья. * Новые типы деревьев. * Мир генерируется с полублоками и наклонными блоками. * Кактусы, сделанные из кактусных блоков. * Грибной биом на поверхности. Монстры, питомцы, NPC * "Редкие" монстры. * Новые питомцы (включая черепаху, лягушку, пингвина и маленького пожирателя душ). * Черепаха (враг) (дропает чешую). * Snow Flinx(Снежный Флинкс). * Ледяные слизни. * Пингвины (враждебны). * Скелет-викинг. * 2–5 новых боссов. * NPC, который продает пушки и им подобные предметы. * Кактусовые враги. * Питомцы, хранящие ваши предметы. * Новый NPC, парикмахер. * Возможно, квесты от NPC. * Светлячки ночью. * Маленькие мобы (возможно насекомые). * Новые виды зомби (зомби эскимосы, зомби с аквариумом на голове).z *Ктулху в качестве моба, если это не шутка. *Босс размером с игровой мир. *Ледяной дух. Интерфейс * Больше, чем 5 миров или персонажей. * Изменения в создании персонажа. * Полоска здоровья у мобов. * Новые специальные слоты для красителей, рядом со слотами для социальных вещей. * Миникарта. Игровая механика * Изменения в PvP режиме (двойной урон убран, рассматривается идея половины обычного урона). * Автоподъем на один блок. * Электрическая система, позволяющая активировать/деактивировать любой тип твердого блока. * Система красителей, позволяющая окрашивать броню, социальную одежду, блоки и аксессуары. * Каждый блок может быть превращен в полублок или наклонный блок, с помощью молота. Погода * Сезоны. * Дожди. Остальное * Изменения в хардмоде. * Около 60 эстетических изменений. * Больше опций для алхимии. * Новая музыка для снежного биома. * У нового персонажа уже будет мана. * Возможно видимые аксесуары на персонаже. * Больше функций у статуй. * Телепорты. * Наклонные блоки. * Улучшения мультиплеера. * Новое событие, наподобие Кровавой Луны, но днем. * Кровавая Луна меняет цвет воды на красный. * 2 новых режима в PvP сражениях: "захват флага" и "последний выживший". * Drax. В отличие от Hamdrax'a(Мотобура), не разрушает фоновые стены. * Киркотопор (цвет сходен с адамантитовыми вещами). * Новые аксессуары и комбинации из них. Не подтвержено, но упоминалось *Хэллоуинский биом. *Апгрейд для Жуткого Шипа(Vilethorn'a). *Моб, полу дракон, полу свинья. *Апгрейд для Звездной Ярости(Starfury). *Квесты. Старые идеи разработчиков Предметы *Усиленная дверь. *Каменная дверь. *Опускная решетка. *Флаг. *Удочка. *Кресло. *Урна. *Фурнитура. *Телескоп. *Рыба на стене. *Окно со шторами. *Колокол. *Часы с кукушкой. *Зеркало. *Шкаф, гардероб. Типы мира *Планета пришельцев. *Другие измерения. *Тёмные миры. *Вражеские отряды, приходящие в ваш мир. События *Извержения вулканов. *Наводнения. *Вторжения. *Землетрясения. Разное *Мобы разрушают дома. *PvP сервера, с новой генерацией мира и двумя башнями (или городами) по разным сторонам. Захват флага. *Выносливость и фарминг, дающие разные баффы. *Фичи Steam. *Официальная поддержка модов. Видео right|300 px 300 px right|300 px left|300 px left|300 px right|300 px left|300px Галерея 28UYYO5PRa2PywtyJgdyy2Jym2N6RS1XXNp4NcoNe2k.png|1-ый скриншот нового обновления. JungleWaterfalls.png|2-ой скриншот нового обновления. Hotbar_spoiler002.png|Новое оружие, новая кирка. LavaFall.png|Еще один скриншот. На этот раз с ЛАВАпадами в аду. 24445_486547344744504_74950752_n.png|Еще скриншот. abonf.png|Фиолетовая вода, новые механизмы и блоки. Terrariaception1.png|Новые виды крыльев, грибной биом на поверхности, "настоящий Night's Edge". 5133452a4db0.png|Новый скриншот. 2013-04-22_090435.png|Пещеры зимнего биома. TheSurface2.png|Доработанный зимний биом и связанные с ним вещи. TerrariaFireworks.png|Фейерверки и новая броня. TO1.png|Фейерверки и новая броня 2. OZkYDL9.png|Зомби эскимосы. 7e2cce207159dc71da6227d814e51afc.png|Еще один скриншот пещер зимнего биома. Terr.png|Возможность создать фонтан и перекраска блоков. CactusHouse3.png|Кактусовый дом. Цщьфт.jpg|Первый снимок Terraria на PSVITA. Lucky.png|Еще скриншот. 1366226277_cannons.png|Пушки. Terraria Phone 31 мая 2013 года на форуме Terraria Online 505Games лично анонсировала порт Террарии на мобильные платформы со словами: "We are pleased to announce that Terraria will be coming soon to phones and tablets! '''Terraria' for mobile platforms will support leader boards, achievements and Facebook integration so you can share screenshots of your adventures and creations. In development by Codeglue, Terraria for phones and tablets will be available starting this summer. Keep an ear to the ground for more details (or that pesky goblin army invasion) as we get closer to launch!" 'Перевод:' ''"Нам приятно, что сегодня появилась возможность объявить о скором выходе Террарии на телефоны и планшетники! Террария для мобильных платформ будет подерживать рейтинги игроков, достижения и интеграцию с Facebook, с которой вы сможете делится скриншоты своих приключений и построек. Разрабатываемая Codeglue, Террария для телефонов и планшетников будет доступна начиная с этого лета. Ждите новых новостей (или новое пришествие гоблинов), ибо выпуск игры будет скоро!" Об обновлении контента игры еще не известно, но предполагается что он будет идентичным консольной версии. Тем временем точно определенна судьба Террарии в плане добавлении в игры игровых рейтингов, системы достижений и интеграции с социальной сетью Facebook. Категория:История обновлений